istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Update 2013.3
Summary *Long awaited release of the Dragon Crystalshaper school and a new mini-dungeon called the Fiery Rift! *Huge number of changes to ability recycle times for many different schools (biped and dragon alike) including large changes to Sorcerer, BattleMage and Paladin. *Much effort was put into adjusting monster abilities that caused Stuns and Mesmerize effects in an attempt to reduce "perma-stun" effects or chain-stunning. *Return of the Hammer's Rest Festival and retiring of Pax Istaria! Adventure *Rhahool and Rhagool, the Junk Loot Pawnbrokers, will now also buy Dragon Hoard items. Hoard items have had their base coin values adjusted in some cases, and though they won't purchase them at full face value, they will give some coin to those willing to sell their hoardables. *Thurid's Stone of Wrath now gives +14 to DPS and +100 to-hit. *Lowered the recycle on the Heroism ability to 300 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of the Healer ability, Full Heal, to 300 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of Spell Barrier to 90 seconds and updated the description of the buff. *Lowered the recycle of Antolathes' Gift to 30 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of the Guardian ability, Morning Dew, to 60 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of the Guardian ability, Wrack, to 120 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of the Elemental Archer ability, Elemental Arrows, to 10 seconds. *Evisceration of Life (Reaver) now recycles every 120 seconds and shares a timer (50%) with Melee (Critical) abilities. *Lowered the recycle of the Spiritist ability, Allocate Health, to 120 seconds. The debuff now provides double-health, while the buff is now known as Diminished Health and is stackable. *Lightning Blast spell no longer shares a timer with Fiery Strike. *Lust for Blood now does pierce damage instead of flame damage and can no longer be dispelled. *Hide Fragments looted for the Imperial Outpost quests can now be consigned or sold to vendors. *Poison immunity will now last for 1 hour. *Updated the description of Dynamic Pulse to no longer mention a duration of the debuff. *Dynamic Pulse (debuff) is now known as Staggered and has an updated description. *Thurid's Undead Slayer and Undead Slayer tech kits now indicate they conflict with Applied Item and Damage VsUndead Up keywords. *Andorr's Ironwood Shaft and Ironwood Shaft tech kits now indicate they conflict with Applied Item and Damage Melee Up keywords. *Andorr's Ironwood Shaft and Thurid's Undead Slayer tech kits are no longer stackable or tradeable. *Phoenix and Champion tech effects will no longer take up a tech slot. *Crystal of Grizelian's Blessing now requires level 27 adventurer as well as a non-Dragon race. *Renamed character ability "Sprint 1" to "Sprint", renamed the buff "Sprint 1" to "Sprinting" and lowered the ability recycle rate to 180 seconds. *Racial ability "Saris Sprint" is now known as "Exceptional Sprint", recycles every 180 seconds, and the buff is known as "Exceptional Sprinting". *Sprint and Exceptional Sprint now share a 50% recycle timer. *"The Hunter" buff provided by Wolf-Hunter ability now lasts for 1 hour. The ability will now only be available while actively in the Ranger school. *Nature's Path buff is now known as "Sprinting". Nature's Path ability now shares a recycle timer (25%) with other Sprint abilities, but recycles every 180 seconds. Nature's Path buff lasts 90 seconds (up from 60). *Summon Flame Elements now comes in 3 tiers, providing 8, 12 and 16 elements respectively and recycles every 180 seconds. Note: Ice Elements will be modified next update. *Conjurer ability “Fireflies” now allows use of the larger Flame Element stacks. Note: Other abilities will be modified next update. *Weapon Tech Kit: Ironwood Shaft and Andorr's Ironwood Shaft are now properly applicable to Tier5 Claws and Weapons only. Battlemage *Magus style now recycles every 60 seconds, while the buff lasts for 1 hour. *Shimmer Field now recycles every 60 seconds, while the buff lasts for 1 hour. It no longer shares a timer with Magus Style. *Lowered the recycle on Fiery Judge to 120 seconds. Bloodmage *Lowered the recycle of Stop Blood to 300 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of Exsanguinate to 300 seconds. *Blood Doll 3 now heals for the proper amount (900). Dragon Adventurer *Lowered the recycle of Primal Rebirth to 600 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of Shield of Gold to 120 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of Galewind to 60 seconds. *Staggering Howl debuff is now known as "Staggered". Staggered now affects Ranged, Specials and Spells as well as Melee attacks. Staggered 2 now lasts 60 seconds, but modifies delay and recycle by 50%. *Promote Vitality and Promote Intellect no longer share a timer. *Snarl's debuff has been renamed “Frightened”, applies to Ranged and Spell attacks (was just Melee and Specials), and reduces the to-hit by 45 to 85% (up from 15 to 55%). *Dragon Fear debuff is now known as Afraid. Monk and Disciple *Monk ability, Iron Body, now recycles every 300 seconds (down from 900) and has an improved description. The Monk’s mental strength also provides a secondary, albeit lesser, boost to Ethereal Armor by 500. *Spirit Disciple abilities, Spirit Form and Flow Like Water, now recycle every 5 minutes. *Fire Disciple ability, Fire Storm, now recycles every 120 seconds. *Ice Disciple ability, Ice Tomb, now recycles every 120 seconds and the debuff is named "Entombed". Paladin *Stand Against Darkness is now received at level 36, boosts damage by 25% with 1 bonus attack, and has a 120 second recycle (down from 300). Two new tiers of the ability are received at level 66 and 96, boosting damage by 40% and 55% respectively. *Aura of Light is now received at level 38, lasts 25 seconds and boosts damage by 10%. A new tier of the ability is received at level 76, the buff lasts for 40 seconds and boosts damage by 40%. *Lowered the recycle of Healing Touch to 300 seconds. Shields *The armor and block values of all Shields have been modified, providing (on the whole) more armor for each shield, but now offering a more scaled level of block. Smaller shields will now offer more block than large shields. *Some specific changes to Epic (or non-standard) Shields are listed here: **Swarm Tyrant Shield - T3 Medium - Block 12 (was 10), Armor 82 (was 43) **Reklar’s Tower Shield - T6 Large - Block 10 (was 20), Armor 308 (was 225), Boosts skills by 50 (was 30) **Ceremonial Tower Shield - T6 Large - Block 10 (was 20), Armor 308 (was 300), No longer has an Evasion penalty but boosts Ethereal Armor by 308 **Refurbished Bronze Small Shield - T1 Small - Block 9 (was 0), Armor 6 (was 3) **NOTE: Ceremonial Scale will have its statistics updated to match the shield in a later update. Sorcerer *Spellbind (debuff) is now known as Spellbound, lasts 15 to 30 seconds by Tier, and breaks after 2 hits. *Area Spellbind now gives the same Spellbound debuffs as Spellbind. *Spellbind and Area Spellbind no longer share a timer. *Clarity 2 now operates as an Area-of-Effect ability, giving a 30 second immunity to both Stun and Mez to all group members within 15 meters of the target. Spearman *Lowered the recycle of Armor Piercing Attack to 120 seconds. *Debuff given by Bind Weapon is now called Disarmed. *Bind Weapon has a much lower post-delay now and does 25% greater damage. Crafting *Expert Metal Construction formulas now have the proper requirements to scribe. *Dragon characters can now gather Papyrus using ingenuity. *Steelsilk Sack no longer requires Flax Spools. *Corrected the skill ranges in formulas Master Fabric Sack and Expert Fabric Sack. *Cure Poison and Primal Cure Poison spells now have the "ranged" keyword allowing them to be techniqued with appropriate Range techs (Life Range or Primal Range). *Red and White Bromeliads can be gathered using Intuition. *Adjusted the costs of Expert Tool formulas (some went down, others went up). *Technique "Power Strike" can now be applied to hand wraps. *Technique "Vital Defiance" now properly uses Pale Orbs, not Dim Orbs. Crystalshaper and The Fiery Rift The long-awaited release of the Crystalshaper school for Dragons is now available! This school offers Dragon characters the capability to craft crystals that can be consumed for temporary, but powerful buffs. A wide range of crystal types are available including Healing, Resistance, Armor, and more. Dragons must be level 80 Adventurer and level 20 Lairshaper in order to begin the quest to become a Crystalshaper and must speak with Ristef the Elder near the Gate of Embers. The Fiery Rift is a new mini-dungeon zone that contains a long-lost Dragon that traveled with Relstaroth and Balennos as well as many new monsters and challenges. The Fiery Rift is primarily intended for Dragons, but those players who desire it can give Stones of Seeking to their two-legged friends and allow them access. Aratanosh might even speak to them and offer them quests! For more on Crystalshaper go here: (Crystalshaper Guide - Coming Soon!) Monsters *Trepidation (monster debuff) will now last 15 to 30 seconds by Tier. *Automatons will no longer use Chain Lightning. *Agh'kuk ability Sand Blast now gives a Blinded debuff. Blinded now lowers to-hit by a percentage instead of a static value, lasts far less time, and no longer debuffs strength. *Giant Chicken ability Squawk has a shorter range, is single target, recycles every 60 seconds. The debuff is now known as Deafened, lasts 18 to 30 seconds, and takes 2 hits to break instead of 1. *Werewolf ability Ripclaw now recycles every 30 seconds (instead of 10) and gives Hamstrung, a speed debuff that lasts 15 seconds. *Monster ability, Scorch, is now known as Fiery Embrace and is no longer a passive Damage Shield. Instead, it is active and recycles every 60 seconds while the damage shield buff lasts between 15 and 30 seconds. *Ish'kuk, Sal'guk, and Deh'guk Warriors will no longer use Ice Armor. *Storm Ogre ability, Thundering Blow, will now do energy damage across all tiers, has a much lower chance of causing a stun, and the stun will only last 3 seconds. *Deadly Poison no longer stuns its victim, but instead lasts for 60 seconds, causes a Life DoT and a severe reduction in speed. *Ogre Cry is now known as Ogre’s Song and recycles every 30 seconds. Instead of a stun, it now gives a debuff called “Nausea” that is a 10 second Mind DoT. *Redbacked Venomous Bite is now known as Venomous Spit, recycles every 30 seconds and is now a ranged attack. It has a chance to cause a stun known as Burning Saliva that breaks after 2 hits or 6 seconds, whichever comes first. *Bloodskulks and Undead who follow the Spearman school no longer receive Bind Weapon, but instead receive a variant of it called "Disarm" at level 80 and above. *Ogre Rock Hauler ability, Crushing Blow, is now known as “Heavy Smash” and gives a 5 second stun called “Smashed” that caps both speed and flyspeed. *Frozen Wisps will now properly give Frozen Essence when gathered from after death. *Adjusted Forest Skulk and Bloodskulk school skill gains to be more reasonable including Strength, Magic, Evasion and Weapon skills. *Harden Shell now comes in 3 varieties that scale with the tier of the monster. All tiers of Harden Shell now recycle every 60 seconds, the buff is called “Hardened Shell”, Hardened Shell 1 and 2 boost armor by a lesser degree than before, all tiers have a negative impact on the Ethereal Armor of the monster, and they are all ablative and break after a number of hits by the player. *Brittle Fyakki no longer get Evolved Shell, but instead now get Harden Shell like other Fyakki. *Evolved Shell now recycles every 60 seconds, lowers Ethereal Armor, and breaks after a number of player hits. *Crab ability, Razor Shell, is now known as Razor Strike and gives a debuff that is now known as Gouged. *Monster debuffs Blinded, Afraid, and Paralyzed now have icons. *Adjusted the spawn areas and rate of Thornwood Treant and Radiant Wisps between Harro and the Staging Grounds. *Adjusted the spawn rates and quantities of monsters within the Barrier Vale. *Adjusted the spawn rates and quantities of Baleful Feeders and Spitters near the entrance to the Barrier Vale. *Adjusted the spawn rates and quantities of the Fallen Dragons and Warriors who follow Reklar Plaguebearer. Dralnok's Doom *Muck Crab ability Muck Miasma is no longer an AoE and has a shorter range. *Carrion Crawler ability Tentacle Paralysis is now known as Tentacle Strike, will no longer automatically stun on each hit, and the debuff is now known as "Paralyzed" instead of "Tentacle Paralysis". *Murk Dazzle debuff is now known as "Dazzled", properly counts as a stun and only lasts 3 seconds (down from 10). *Murk Crabs no longer get Harden Shell. Nah'guk Territory *Heavily adjusted the size, composition, quantities and rates of all spawns within the region. *Nah’guk Gatherers now spawn with a level range of 91 to 93 *Nah'guk Tamers and their pet Dire Wolf Gnashers have been spotted in the territory. *Nah’guk Warriors are now known as Nah’guk Brutes *Nah'guk Bashers have been spotted in the territory. *Dregorn is now known as Dregorn the Greater *Nah'guk Beatstick no longer identifies itself as "old" or "obsolete". Withered Aegis *Abomination ability Abominate is now known as Heavy Cleave *Abomination ability Abomb Quad Attack is now known as Quadruple Strike. *Bioscholars can no longer use Paralyzing Gaze *Withered Aegis ability Blighted Syphon will recycle every 2 minutes instead of 5. *Bioscholar ability Entropic Shielding recycles much more quickly, but lasts for far less time than before. *Withered Aegis ability Seeping Blight will now last for 30 seconds and the ability will recycle every 60 seconds. *Blood Berserker ability, Blood Cry, is now a self AoE around Daknor instead of a ranged AoE targeting players, and can only be used every 75 seconds. The debuff is now known as Petrified, lasts for 15 to 30 seconds, and takes 3 to 5 hits before fading. *Blood Berserker ability, Sluggish Mind, recycles every 45 seconds, is now single target, and gives a debuff called Confused. *Abomination of Fear ability, Cowerdice, is now known as Inspire Cowardice, recycles every 60 seconds and only has a 50% chance of giving a debuff on hit. The debuff is called “Cowardice” and lasts from 15 to 30 seconds and hinders the damage and to-hit of the victim. *Blight Hounds no longer use Clap of Thunder, but instead a single target stun known as Thunderclap that has a 30 second recycle. *Reklar’s Paralyzing Breath now has a slightly greater range. The debuff from the attack is now known as “Suffocated” and is only a 6 second stun (down from 15), but will now also effect flyspeed and will also do life damage over time. Plots *Silos have had their structure and construction models cleaned up. *Modified terrain above lair in community of Ga'pyr that may have been causing problems with building lairs properly. *Festival tents (both community and those built by the Gifted) have had their footprint updated. Quests *Quest "Scholar: Scrolls and Beyond" will now give players who complete it a stack of 10 Geleon's Master Scroll. *Geleon's Master Scroll is now stackable. *Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost now offers a quest to players who completed the quest "Imperial Outpost: Stop the Kwellen Raids" and received the Ceremonial Tower Shield. He will replace the current shield with a new one free of charge. The new Ceremonial Tower Shield gives the same improvements as the old (+308 Armor, +308 Ethereal Armor, +300 Blight Resistance, 10 Block, 25% chance of a buff on incoming hit) but can also have up to 2 techniques applied to it. NOTE: An equivalent quest for the Ceremonial Scale will be part of the next update. *Quest "Imperial Army: Stop the Kwellen Raids" now gives the new Ceremonial Tower Shield instead of the old one. *Added clarification in quest "Prove Gangaf is Innocent" to specify what type of Automatons to loot Core Circuity and Intact Mainboards from. *Fixed the directions from the Abandoned Camp in quest "The Final Frontier (Part 3)" *Lairshaping Mastery and Crystalshaping Mastery quests now require a minimum level of the Lairshaper school in addition to skill. *Dragons can no longer complete the attunement quest "Orthondrin: Helian's Trust" and bipeds must now be level 21 adventurers or greater to obtain it. World *Knut Granite-Skull is back home in Aughundell now, though he is also no longer a pawnbroker. *Spring Event Content has been removed. Fall Event has been added. *Added outgoing portals to the Scorpion Island communities of Darvus, Kenaf Point and Bridgehold. *Eastern Outpost and Imperial Outpost destinations are now accessible from Bristugo. *Winter Vale is now a valid destination from both Bristugo and Racial City gates. *Guild community of Aki has acquired a destination pad. *Imperial Tavernkeepers have been convinced by the Empire to charge consistent rates throughout Aradoth. As a result, Imperial Tavernkeepers will now charge a 10% fee on all goods they sell on consignment. This does not effect Tavernkeepers hired by the Gifted on their own lands. *In protest to the increased fees they are now required to charge, Imperial Tavernkeepers have broadened the list of goods they will consign for the Gifted to include food and organic resources as well as legacy foods. This will allow them to better compete with privately-hired Tavernkeepers. *Durgan Stonecleaver has been authorized to sell the Tavernkeeper Hiring Permit once more, but has been overheard stating that "They can't strong-arm me, I'll only sell it for a limited time!" Category:Content Updates